The Applicant is aware of the prior art attempts to solve the problem somewhat similarly, such as the closest prior U.S. Pat. No. 2,731,059 granted to E. R. Ford in 1956. Other patents of which applicant is aware are U.S. Pat. No. 2,583,879 granted to Herbert H. Pohl; U.S. Pat. No. 2,609,027 granted to Locke; U.S. Pat. No. 2,672,911 granted to Bushnell; U.S. Pat. No. 2,777,499 granted to Erving, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,042,095 granted to Knowles.
The advantageous features of the Applicant's invention are that the clip for the snow chain is a single piece and is made of springy yet firm material so that its hook can be easily sprung over the edge of the tire rim, and a link can be sprung quickly into the loop and securely held therein during the turning of the wheel to roll the snow chain over a tire .